


Lonesome Ones

by hogwarts_chronicles



Series: When The Moon Saw [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_chronicles/pseuds/hogwarts_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic ketiga dari seri 'When The Moon Saw' by Mrs Severus Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Ones

by: Mrs Severus Snape

 

Sudah saatnya berpisah, Nak," ucap Dang Bulan bagaikan angin semilir.

Aku tergagap, bayangan seorang kekasih yang mengerti akan diriku, menyusut dan menghilang. Tatapanku menangkap semburat warna jingga kemerahan di ufuk barat.

"Ah, waktunya kau pergi," sesalku pada Dang Bulan.

"Aku akan mampir lagi bulan depan. Dan kalau kau mau, kita dapat berbincang lagi," tawarnya.

"Tentu saja! Datanglah Dang Bulan, sesegera mungkin. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," jawabku spontan dan tulus, dan Dang Bulan beringsut, beristirahat entah di mana dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan akan kembali bulan depan dengan cerita dari perjalanannya.

Detik-detik seakan tiada bertepi yang selama ini harus aku jalani seorang diri (hm, atau mungkin seekor diri?) rasanya menguap begitu saja sejak kedatangan Dang Bulan dalam hidupku.

***

Aku berjalan (dengan keempat kakiku) mondar-mandir di ruangan kerjaku. Malam ini adalah malam yang aku nanti-nantikan, Dang Bulan akan datang menemuiku lagi.

Namun aku gelisah. Sama seperti bulan-bulan dalam tahun-tahunku yang lalu. Aku gelisah menanti, dalam diam (yang harus aku usahakan atau para muggle bahkan penyihir akan mengetahui keberadaanku).

Sebentar-sebentar aku layangkan tatapanku melewati jendela. Malam telah lama turun, menghantarkan sang mentari ke peraduannya.

"Oh, Dang Bulan...," desisku dengan hati yang berat.

Dang Bulan tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Langit gelap berhiaskan awan-awan kelam.

Angin semilir tak mampu mengenyahkan awan-awan itu.

Aku terus terjaga. Namun asaku semakin menipis. Kehampaan mengisi relung hatiku. Tiada lagi kehangatan yang aku kecap selama dua bulan terdahulu. Tengah malam telah berlalu, aku mendengar dua belas kali dentang jam tua di lorong bawah rumah tetanggaku (pendengaranku menajam dengan pesat saat aku menjadi werewolf).

"Hallo, Nak," sebuah suara membuatku mengangkat wajahku, menatap kembali langit malam.

"Dang Bulan!" seruku tertahan.

Entah kapan ia muncul. Wajahnya tampak ceria dan bersinar.

"Dang Bulan, aku pikir aku tiada akan berjumpa denganmu," ujarku, menumpahkan sedikit kegalauan hatiku.

"Aku di sini sekarang, Nak," senyumnya

Aku tersenyum kembali padanya. Hatiku menjadi ringan.

"Ayo, Dang Bulan, ceritakan padaku cerita yang lain lagi!" pintaku.

"Sebuah cerita dari waktu dan tempat yang lain lagi...," bukanya.

****

 

  
**Kisah ketiga: Lonesome Ones**   


 

Aku sedang mengembara di bagian timur bumi ini, saat aku dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang gadis kecil.

"Kevin! Jangan main ke luar, ingat pesan Mama!" serunya kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Kakaknya, kurasa.

Namun kakaknya itu tidak menghiraukan kata-kata adiknya sama sekali. Ia hanya membalik dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali berlari menerjang pagar rumah dan terus ke arah hutan kecil yang terletak cukup dekat dengan rumahnya.

Aku ingin sekali mengikuti anak laki-laki itu pergi. Sesuatu membisikkanku akan terjadi sesuatu, dan aku harus mengikutinya. Namun hatiku sedih melihat gadis kecil itu menangis ketakutan karena ditinggal sendirian di dalam rumahnya.

Aku putuskan untuk mengikuti Kevin - anak laki-laki itu - karena malam telah gelap dan berjalan-jalan di hutan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan di kegelapan ini, bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekalipun.

Ternyata Kevin tidak masuk ke dalam hutan terlalu jauh. Aku menerangi jalannya. Dan tampaknya ia begitu senang dengan keremangan cahayaku. Sinar senternya menari-nari mendahului langkahnya, ia gerakkan ke berbagai arah. Tampaknya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia membungkuk. Ia mengarahkan senternya ke bawah semak belukar, dan ia berjongkok. Tangannya tampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

Aku menahan nafasku. Bahkan semilir angin pun tiada.

"Ah, Kayla. Aku menemukannya!" desisnya senang seraya menarik sesuatu dari semak itu.

Sebuah boneka beruang kecil.

Kevin lalu membersihkan boneka itu dari tanah dan dedaunan yang menempel.

Aku kembali ke rumah mereka, untuk melihat keadaan gadis kecil yang sendirian itu.

Gadis itu tidak kutemukan duduk di ambang pintu, seperti saat aku pergi meninggalkannya sesaat yang lalu. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kulihat sebuah mobil melaju menuju pekarangan rumah mungil itu. Orangtua mereka pulang, pikirku tenang dan aku kembali ke hutan untuk bersama Kevin.

***

"Aku terlambat," bisik sang Dang Bulan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Dang Bulan terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia meneruskan. Tangan anak itu, Kevin, sudah berlumuran darah. Moncong seekor serigala masih menancap di lengannya itu. Kevin menangis, namun tidak ada suara terdengar dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak sadar saat aku mengarahkan perhatianku kepada adiknya, seekor serigala mengintai dan menyerangnya.

Kudengar suara orang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kevin.

Serigala itu menggeram dan pergi, terganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan itu. Kevin menahan nyerinya, dan berusaha untuk berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain menemaninya berjalan pulang.

Aku mengikutinya dan semua perasaan tertekan menghimpitku.

Berbagai penyesalan yang terkadang aku rasakan kembali menyerangku. Aku mungkin terlihat tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain bersinar dan mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sinarku ini. Tapi terkadang sinarku ini dapat merubah beberapa hal, seperti dalam hidupmu atau hidup werewolf lainnya.

Kevin tiba-tiba terhenti. Tiba-tiba kudengar isak tangis dari bibir mungilnya. Ia sedang mengangkat lengannya, dan "Ya Tuhan!" seruku saat itu. Lengannya mulai berbulu! Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang menahan sakit tak tertahan bagi bocah enam tahun.

Suara pria yang tadi memanggil-manggil namanya terdengar mendekat. Ayahnya rupanya juga masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kevin berlari dengan kencang, mengikuti nalurinya, masuk ke dalam hutan, menjauhi rumahnya.

***

Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Aku dengar dari burung-burung hantu yang melihat sepenuhnya apa yang menimpa Kevin pada malam itu, serigala itu menyerang Kevin hanya sesaat setelah aku beranjak untuk melihat keadaan adiknya.

Kevin sekarang sudah besar, hanya sedikit lebih muda dari kau. Aku bersamanya, tadi sebelum aku kemari untuk menemuimu. Seperti dirimu, ia terpaksa menyendiri dan menjadikanku sebagai temannya.

Ia tidak pernah ditemukan oleh keluarganya. Malam itu ia lari begitu jauh dan bersembunyi. Ayahnya menemukannya, sebenarnya. Namun saat itu yang pria itu lihat hanyalah sesosok bayangan serigala kecil. Kevin sudah berubah bentuk menjadi serigala saat itu.

Kevin kecil yang kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia menangis sepanjang malam yang dingin. Dan dari yang aku dengar dari para burung pagi, saat Kevin sudah kembali menjadi rupa manusia, ia begitu takut untuk pulang.

Burung-burung itu mendengarnya bergumam bahwa ia pasti akan dihukum.

Dan bahkan pada hari-hari tersulit pun ia tidak pulang. Ia terus di hutan. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lagi sama. Ia berubah, dan ia berbahaya. Ia sudah mendengar cerita tentang serigala dan werewolf. Dan ia tahu, ia kini seorang werewolf yang tidak dapat bercampur dengan manusia tanpa membahayakan manusia itu. Ia tidak dapat kembali kepada keluarganya, putusnya.

Ada saat-saat di mana ia berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya. Melihat dari jauh betapa waktu terus berlalu dan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak ia alami.

Adiknya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja, yang tidak lagi ceria seperti saat adiknya itu masih kecil. Betapa orangtuanya jadi begitu pendiam dan tampak begitu cepat tua dan lelah!

Malam-malam masih sering didengarnya isakan dari bawah jendela adiknya dan ibunya. Ayahnya masih sering meneriakkan namanya, walaupun ia sudah lama dinyatakan hilang dan meninggal.

Kemarin ia bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya, tentang masa kecilnya, dan tentang berita terbaru keluarganya yang baru ia lihat. Aku belum menceritakan padamu mengapa aku datang terlambat, bukan?

Aku tadi tinggal sejenak untuk memandangnya dari kejauhan sebelum aku kemari. Melihatnya tumbuh dalam penantian tanpa batas membuatku terusik. Sebagian dari diriku membenci saat aku meninggalkannya dulu.

Wah, sudah hampir fajar lagi. Aku harus pergi lagi. Oya, kawanku, bila suatu saat kau berjalan ke arah timur, dan kau menemukan seekor serigala muda dengan boneka beruang lusuh di moncongnya, sapalah ia. Ia sama-sama kesepian, seperti dirimu.

Dialah si Kevin yang aku ceritakan itu, yang membawa boneka Kayla - adik perempuannya itu - ke mana pun ia pergi.

Banyak sepi, sakit, dan duka yang ada di sekitar kita. Namun jarang mata kita dapat melihat itu, kawanku. Sampai jumpa lagi bulan depan.

***

Aku melihat Dang Bulan menyelimuti dirinya dengan langit fajar. Aku akan menunggunya bulan depan.

Ada sesuatu dalam hatiku kini.

Sebuah persahabatan semakin terbentuk, antara aku dengan Dang Bulan.

Dan kala aku tiada sabar menanti kedatangan Dang Bulan, aku layangkan bayanganku pada sesosok kecil Kevin yang terasing selama hidupnya. Dan aku merasa beruntung, bagaimana pun aku punya rumah untuk aku tinggal.

Aku melihat sebuah bayangan sunggingan di cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Senyum pertamaku dalam bentuk werewolf (selain saat membayangkan daging kambing yang disate dan dibumbui).


End file.
